1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generator suitable for a seat belt pretensioner of a vehicle or the like.
2. Background of Invention
A seat belt pretensioner has a mechanism driven by gas generated by a gas generator to retract a seat belt. A small gas generator, which accommodates an igniter and a gas generating agent in a case, is known as a gas generator used in a seat belt pretensioner. In order for a pretensioner to function properly, gas from the gas generator has to be supplied to the pretensioner without any leakage.
JP-A No. 2002-239371 and JP-A No. 2001-106017 disclose examples of a gas generator that is used in a seat belt pretensioner.
JP-A No. 2002-239371 discloses a reinforcement member 7 that is integrally formed with a holder 6, as a structure for fixing a cup body 3 that houses a gas generating agent 2. The reinforcement 7 is integrated by insert-molding with an outer peripheral portion of the holder 6 that is made of resin.
JP-A No. 2001-106017 discloses a structure including a ring body 4 press-fitted to an outer periphery of a holder 3 that is made of resin. The ring body 4 holds a cylindrical container 1 for a gas generating agent P, and can be fixed using screws or bolts in addition to fixing by press-fitting.